An electronic device includes a device body and a battery assembly arranged inside the device body. The battery assembly supplies electric energy to the electronic device for running. The battery assembly is mounted in the device body in a way that the battery assembly and the device body are mounted together in a fixing manner. During production and after-sales repair of a consumable electronic product such as a mobile phone, disassembling the battery assembly of the electronic product may be required.